Aprisionados e Furiosos
by Cristine Gilmore
Summary: [FINALIZADA] Harry retorna para Londres. Seus amigos decidem dar uma festa de boas vindas para ele. Nesta festa, ele reencontra Gina, a garota de sua vida, mas brigas do passado os impedem de assumir seu amor. Eles ficam presos no porão da casa!
1. Festa de Arromba

1º capítulo- Festa de Arromba  
  
N/A: Os capítulos não foram betados!!! REVIEWS JÁ!!!  
  
A festa já havia começado quando Harry chegou nela. Foi numa casa no centro de Londres, era uma daquelas antigas construções que se modernizaram ao passar do tempo. Harry havia descoberto que Rony havia chamado toda a turma de Hogwarts do ano deles para a festa. Como ele havia conseguido fazer aquilo era que Harry não sabia.  
  
Foi exatamente às 18:00 da tarde que ela chegou. Deslumbrante como sempre espalhou seu charme por todos assim que entrou na sala e cumprimentou Hermione gentilmente. "Ela mudou - ele pensou sorrindo - está muito mais bonita do que da última vez".  
  
Harry afastou este e outros pensamentos de sua cabeça quando a observou aproximar-se. Ela usava um vestido azul simples que lhe caía perfeitamente, com seu longo cabelo liso a deixava ainda mais bela.  
  
- Olá Harry. - ela disse cumprimentando-lhe quase que formalmente.  
  
A relação entre eles tinha ficado um pouco tensa desde o último ano em Hogwarts. Eles ainda tinham uma briga não resolvida entre os dois.  
  
- É bom revê-la. - ele falou sorrindo.  
  
Gina sorriu para ele. Como ele a amava vê-la sorrindo. Era como se luz entrasse novamente nos olhos dele. Mas ela tinha sido arrastada para longe dele por suas amigas. Harry a viu partir chateado enquanto ao longe um casal comentava sobre eles.  
  
- Quando eles vão dar o braço a torcer e ficarem juntos? - Hermione perguntava divertidamente para Rony do lado oposto da sala.  
  
- Quer minha opinião. - Rony falou sorrindo - Nunca. Do que jeito que eu conheço os dois. Eles são piores de dar o braço a torcer do que nós dois.  
  
A última frase fez Hermione quase ter um infarto de tanto rir, ela caiu no sofá de tanto rir deixando Rony em pé absorto.  
  
- Hei Harry chega mais! - Rony chamou fazendo um sinal para Harry.  
  
Ele se aproximou desviando cuidadosamente da multidão de pessoas que dançavam no salão. E finalmente alcançando Rony.  
  
- Rony.. - Harry se aproximou desviando de uma menina ruiva baixinha com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada - Como você conseguiu chamar todo esse pessoal?  
  
- Ah meu amigo.. - Rony falou um pouco antes de beber um pouco de cerveja amanteigada - se eu te contasse teria que te matar depois.  
  
Harry sorriu e observou Gina dançando com as amigas num canto da multidão.  
  
- Eu ia chamar a Cho. - Rony falou sabendo que entrava em território perigoso - Mas ela estava trabalhando em algo importante em algum canto da Inglaterra.  
  
Harry virou a cara fechada para o amigo e disse:  
  
- Nem comece com este assunto Rony. - Harry falou depois de pegar uma garrafa de cerveja com o garçom.  
  
- Eu não disse nada. Só falei uma palavra sobre a Cho. - Rony começou a falar na defensiva.  
  
- E você sabia muito bem que eu ia ficar perturbado quando você falasse sobre ela. - Harry falou com a cara ainda mais fechada. - Hermione me salva.  
  
Hermione ainda estava sentada no sofá e conversava animadamente com Lilá Brown sobre a última moda de roupas bruxas.  
  
- Rony querido. - Hermione se virou calmamente e após dizer estas palavras; Rony já havia desistido de falar qualquer coisa a mais sobre Cho Chang.  
  
- Mas uma coisa cara.. - Rony disse inconformado - Eu achava que você devia colocar isto em pratos limpos com ela. É só o que eu acho.  
  
Rony se afastou de Harry naquele momento e foi cumprimentar Simas Finnigan e Neville que tinham acabado de chegar.  
  
Harry ficou com as últimas palavras de Rony na cabeça e dentro de si mesmo sabia que o amigo estava certo. E por mais que resistisse teria um dia que ele tinha que colocar aquele assunto em pratos limpos com Gina. E ele ainda se lembrava como tudo acontecera. Foi numa festa também muito semelhante aquela. Foi no baile de inverno de seu sétimo ano. Voldemort já havia sido derrotado e naquela época do ano só restava comemorar.  
  
Harry foi acompanhado de Gina naquele baile. Eles já namoravam fazia alguns meses e estavam bastante felizes naquela noite. Ela estava deslumbrante com um vestido prateado com detalhes delicados em cada ponta. Harry estava tenso naquela festa assim como Gina, os dois tinham segredos para confiar um no outro mas não sabiam como deixar as palavras não saírem tão duras.  
  
Harry ficava ainda mais tenso quando via os sinais de Cho do outro lado do salão. "Ou eu falo, ou você fala" - ela havia lhe dito da última vez que eles tinham se encontrado. Ele tinha que contar o que havia acontecido. Ele havia beijado Cho.  
  
Gina também estava tensa e por um motivo muito semelhante do Harry. Ela observava do outro lado do salão, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. "Droga!" - ela dizia pra si mesma.  
  
A noite estava perfeita até o seu fim. Que tanto Harry quanto Gina não queriam que chegassem. Até quando terminou a última música da noite.  
  
- Harry. - Gina disse mais nervosa ainda.  
  
- Gina. - ele falou apreensivo.  
  
- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - ela falou segurando a mão dele enquanto afastavam-se do salão.  
  
- Eu também. Mas fale primeiro. - ele falou tentando controlar o nervosismo.  
  
- Draco me beijou. - ela falou direto parecia ter ajuntado muita força pra dizer aquelas palavras.  
  
Harry havia ficado estático mas ele estava na mesma situação. Só que era o inverso.  
  
Cho não havia o beijado. Ele havia beijado-a. mas ele sentiu-se péssimo ao ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dela. Ainda mais pela pessoa que a beijou.  
  
- Eu beijei a Cho. - ele disse reunindo a mesma quantidade de força que Gina.  
  
Gina sentiu-se traída. Ela largou a mão dele. Seus olhos marejaram instantaneamente. Ela voltou seu olhar para os olhos dele.  
  
- Nós dois erramos... - ela murmurou deixando as lágrimas caírem - E acho que precisamos de um tempo pra repensar nesse erro.  
  
Esse tempo durou cinco anos. E continua durando, Harry já havia tomado sua decisão naquela mesma noite mas depois daquela noite eles nunca mais haviam conversado sobre aquele assunto.  
  
Harry ouviu a campainha tocar. E ao abrir a porta viu um rosto que não desejaria ver nem pintado. Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Malfoy. - Harry o cumprimentou deixando entrá-lo.  
  
- Potter. - Malfoy disse na frieza normal.  
  
- Que honra você me dar boas vindas está noite. - Harry falou tentando manter seu bom humor.  
  
- É Potter.. - Draco disse entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si - Algumas coisas mudam. Né?  
  
- Com certeza. - ele falou observando Gina distante.  
  
Quando Gina viu Draco ela ficou estática. Não sabia o que fazer e sabia que Harry estava queimando de raiva.  
  
- Eu acho que as coisas vão esquentar por aqui.. - Rony murmurou ao lado de Mione. - Com certeza. Mas você não chamou Malfoy. Chamou?  
  
- É claro que não Mione. - Rony falou sério - Desde quando que eu vou querer que esse cara volte a namorar a minha irmã.  
  
- Pois é. Mas parece que ele não perde tempo pra colocar o time em campo. - Hermione disse observando Draco cumprimentando Gina.  
  
- Coisa que o idiota do nosso amigo não faz. - Rony disse observando Harry espumando de raiva num lugar isolado da sala.  
  
A festa rolava na tensão usual. Mas o clima estava para esquentar ainda mais. E não iria demorar demais. A campainha toca novamente mas desta vez quem atende é Gina que estava próxima da porta.  
  
Gina parou de sorrir quando viu quem estava do lado de fora. Sim, era ela. Cho Chang. Com certeza o trabalho importante dela podia esperar quando o assunto era Harry Potter.  
  
- Chang. - Gina falou na raiva usual.  
  
- Weasley. - Cho falou sorrindo.  
  
Do outro lado da sala o casal que não perdia uma cena importante naquela rixa entre ex-namorados comentavam mais uma vez.  
  
- Eu disse que o clima ia esquentar. - Rony falava divertidamente.  
  
- Mas agora já está pegando fogo. - Hermione falou sorrindo.  
  
De um canto da sala, Gina conversava com Malfoy e do outro Cho conversava com Harry. O clima a esta altura já estava em chamas e o humor de Harry e Gina já tinham ido para o espaço sempre que seus olhares se cruzavam eles espumavam chamas. É está festa ainda ia ter muito pra contar.  
  
Continua... 


	2. E a festa continua

2º capítulo - E a festa continua...  
  
N/A: O capítulo não está betado, desculpem qualquer erro de português.  
  
- Nós estamos elaborando um novo meio de transporte mágico. - Cho dizia fascinada para Harry - Não é fascinante?  
  
- Sim. - Harry murmurou automaticamente. Estava rezando para qualquer um retirá-lo daquela conversa tediante.  
  
Do outro do salão, aparentemente a mesma coisa acontecia com outro casal mas a conversa não era exatamente sobre trabalho.  
  
- Você pensou em mim durante este tempo? - Draco perguntou em seu tom sedutor para Gina.  
  
Ela quase se engasgou com a bebida que tomava no momento. "Eu pensei nele?" - ela se perguntou mentalmente - "Estava mais fácil eu pensar no meu rato."  
  
- É claro. - ela mentiu descaradamente sorrindo.  
  
- Eu também, pensei muito em você Gina. - Draco falou se aproximando mais de Gina.  
  
Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava esperando, um beijo. Mas ela preferia se matar naquelas condições do que beijá-lo. Quando ela vê algo que realmente, não lhe agrada.  
  
Cho dançava animadamente com Harry. "Piranha!" - ela a xingou mentalmente - "Ela vai ver só, o Harry só dança comigo."  
  
- Você quer dançar? - ela sugeriu para Draco sentindo ele quase cair em cima dela.  
  
- Claro. - ele murmurou pensando que finalmente ia ganhar alguma coisa.  
  
E o mesmo casalzinho que observava tudo de longe voltava a comentar.  
  
- E a competição se inicia. - Rony murmurou sorrindo enquanto observava Gina dançar com Draco e Cho dançar com Harry.  
  
- Bem, devemos assumir que a Gina dança melhor que a Cho. - Hermione murmurou sorrindo.  
  
- É claro. - Rony falou como se fosse óbvio. - Aquela mulher só falta se esfregar em cima do Harry.  
  
- O mesmo eu digo pelo Draco. - Hermione observou sordidamente a cena.  
  
Finalmente a música dançante para e começa uma música bem suave e calma. Aos poucos os casais vão para a pista de dança cada um com seu par.  
  
Gina reconhecia aquela música. Ela lembrou-se sorrindo. "Era a nossa música." - ela pensou emocionada - "Será que ele se lembrou também?"  
  
Cho estava mais agarrada em Harry do que qualquer outra coisa, parecia que não queria que ele a deixasse por nada neste mundo, o mesmo não acontecia com Harry.  
  
"Eu me lembro dessa música." - ele pensou lembrando-se - "Foi a primeira música que dancei com a Gina."  
  
Ele tentou encará-la mas parecia que estava curtindo o momento bem abraçada no ombro de Draco. Ele encarou a cena com uma raiva profunda. E querendo descontar conduziu Cho para mais próximo deles e a aproximou mais de si (como se isso fosse possível).  
  
Gina tinha conseguido escapar de um beijo que Draco quase ia dar nela e se pegou abraçando ele no ombro. Quando abriu seus olhos não viu uma cena muito agradável. Cho estava quase comendo Harry vivo com um ardente beijo.  
  
"Ah aquela desgraçada!" - o cérebro de Gina gritou em revolta - "Harry você me paga!"  
  
Harry estava preferindo ir para Azkaban do que continuar aquele beijo com a Cho. Ele nunca tinha pensado que ela se jogaria tão facilmente em cima dele. Mas de acordo a sua popularidade na escola, ela se jogaria facilmente em cima de qualquer um.  
  
"Chega!" - seu cérebro implorou em fuga.  
  
Antes que ela pudesse continuar o beijo, Harry desgrudou seus lábios da boca dela. Ela o olhava com uma cara tão satisfeita e logo apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro. A cara de Harry não era uma das melhores ao ver a cena que se seguiu a sua frente.  
  
Gina beijava Draco ardentemente enquanto ele se atrevia a passar suas mãos ao longo do corpo dela. Ele ficou tão nervoso, tão nervoso que arrastou Cho para longe dali, ela estranhou bastante mas preferiu o lugar para o qual eles seguiram, o jardim.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Cho perguntou estranhando a atitude de Harry.  
  
- Eu tenho que ser franco com você. - Harry começou pensando a melhor maneira de falar aquilo - Cho, eu não gosto mais de você.  
  
Bem só existia uma maneira, aquela foi a melhor que ele tinha encontrado. Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada mais consigo do que com Harry.  
  
- Tudo bem. - ela murmurou aceitando facilmente.  
  
- Você não está magoada? - ele perguntou incrédulo ele tinha aquela visão de que ela era apaixonada por ele.  
  
- Realmente não. - ela afirmou séria - Fico feliz por você ter tomado uma decisão.  
  
- Você realmente não está chateada? - ele voltou a perguntar ainda não acreditando.  
  
- Harry. Eu não estou chateada, só queria que te pedir uma coisa. - ela falou sorrindo.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Me dê um último beijo.  
  
Harry quase que se matou mentalmente por isto. Mas era realmente um último beijo e ele estava livre dela para sempre depois disso.  
  
Enquanto eles ainda se beijavam, Gina apareceu no jardim desacompanhada e falou:  
  
- Arrumem um quarto. - ela gritou irritada para os dois e entrou na casa novamente.  
  
Depois do beijo interrompido entre Harry e Cho. Ele entra na casa nervoso e preocupado com o que Gina estivesse pensando sobre ele. Certamente, não era boa coisa. Encontra Hermione e Rony ainda conversando no mesmo sofá desde o inicio da festa.  
  
- Vocês viram a Gina? - ele perguntou febrilmente.  
  
- Ela foi pra lá. - Hermione falou indicando a cozinha com o dedo.  
  
- Valeu. - Harry agradeceu indo para a cozinha.  
  
- E o time Potter finalmente entra em ação. - Rony fala sorrindo observando harry de longe.  
  
- E parece que o time Chang perdeu o jogo. - Hermione murmurou observando Cho entrar na casa desacompanhada e logo em seguida conversar animadamente com Simas - Bem, pode ter perdido este jogo mas já iniciou outro.  
  
~*~  
  
- Gina? - Harry começa a chamar seu nome na cozinha mas nota visivelmente que ela não se encontra mais lá.  
  
"Burro!" - ele se xingou mentalmente - "Quem mandou beijar a Chang de novo."  
  
Harry seguiu pelo corredor passando pelo banheiro e em seguida se chocou com uma porta metálica. Ele a abriu com um pouco de dificuldade e entrou no porão vazio e bastante escuro, murmurou um feitiço que fez velas acenderem magicamente, encostou a porta e desceu.  
  
Lá embaixo encontrou uma caixa com algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada outras com refrigerante. Ele pegou uma de cerveja e começou a beber distraidamente. Se odiando por estar fazendo tudo errado de novo.  
  
~*~  
  
"Porque ele faz isso comigo?" - Gina se perguntava chorando - "Parece que ele gosta de me ver triste."  
  
Quando começaram a bater furiosamente na porta do banheiro. Gina deu descarga sem nem mesmo ter feito qualquer coisa e abriu a porta encontrando uma Chang muito maluca abraçada com um Simas bêbado.  
  
- Olá Gina. - Simas falou sorrindo.  
  
Gina saiu do caminho deles amaldiçoando Cho mentalmente. "Como uma mulher pode se valorizar tanto como essa?" - ela se pergunta indignada.  
  
Gina agora só queria achar um lugar no qual pudesse ficar sozinha e pensar. Encontrou uma porta metálica e abriu a batendo furiosamente em seguida.  
  
- Quem está aí? - Harry perguntou descendo da mesa que estava sentado - Ah é você.  
  
Harry observou uma Gina irritada descendo os degraus da escada. Ela realmente não estava de bom humor.  
  
- Droga! - Gina exclamou irritada - Até aqui você me persegue.  
  
- Não vem não. - ele falou irritado - Eu cheguei aqui primeiro e além do mais a casa é minha.  
  
- Ah sendo assim eu vou embora com muito prazer. - Gina falou subindo os degraus e puxando a maçaneta da porta - Droga!  
  
- O que foi? - ele questionou observando-a.  
  
- Está emperrada. - ela murmurou desistindo de puxar.  
  
- É claro! - Harry grita irritado - Primeiro invade meu porão e agora nos deixa trancados.  
  
- Não grite comigo seu idiota. - Gina falou passando por ele na escada.  
  
- Ah, agora eu sou o idiota? - ele perguntou sarcasticamente - Se esqueceu que somos bruxos?  
  
- É claro. - ela disse sorrindo.  
  
Harry apalpou os bolsos. "Droga!" - exclamou mentalmente - "Sem varinha!"  
  
- Vocês está com varinha? - ele perguntou calmo.  
  
Agora ela tinha se lembrado que não levara a varinha, ela usava vestido e certamente uma varinha não combinava em nada com o vestido.  
  
- Não. - ela murmurou chateada.  
  
- Ótimo! - ele voltou a gritar - Agora sim estamos presos.  
  
- Não grite comigo! - ela voltou a falar séria - Nós podemos aparatar.  
  
- Não! - Harry murmurou sentando-se novamente na mesa - As paredes são revestidas contra magia.  
  
- Olha, mas porque você não trouxe varinha?  
  
- Eu esqueci está bem e toda a casa foi encantada para as velas acenderem só com o murmurar do feitiço, não precisa de varinha. - ele replicou chateado.  
  
- Maravilhoso! - ela falou chateada - Estamos presos e ninguém sabe que estamos aqui! Simplesmente maravilhoso!  
  
Continua... 


	3. A dor de amar

b Nota da autora: /b i Mil desculpas para os leitores!!! Sei que este capítulo demorou mil anos, mas metade dele já estava pronta e eu terminei a outra metade hoje.

Então eu vos entrego a vocês, esse capítulo não é muito feliz!

Sem esquecendo, a fic não está betada portanto desculpem qualquer erro de português. /i 

3º capítulo – A dor de amar

Ela virou-se e começou a bater forte na porta.

- Olá! – ela gritava muito alto – Alguém está me ouvindo?

Harry sorria dela sentado num banco próximo de uma mesa.

- Em vez de ficar rindo de mim, você deveria estar me ajudando a sair daqui. – ela disse irritada.

- Ninguém vai te ouvir. – ele disse rudemente – Ou você já parou pra perceber que esta porta é de metal e o barulho de música está tão alto que dá pra se ouvir daqui.

- Droga. – ela murmurou insatisfeita descendo as escadas e sentando-se no último degrau.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio inquietante por um longo período. Até que Harry decidiu abrir outra garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Porque você me falou aquilo? – ele perguntou enquanto voltava a se sentar em cima da mesa.

- O quê? – Gina exclamou distraída levantando a cabeça das mãos – Quando?

- Enquanto eu beijava a Cho. – ele fez questão de lembrá-la o momento.

- Me deu nojo vocês se esfregando no meio do jardim. – ela replicou arrogante.

- Ora, porque se sentiu tão incomodada, já que fazia o mesmo com Malfoy na sala? – Harry replicou com arrogância.

Gina ficou com a face toda vermelha com raiva dele e de si mesma por ter ido naquela festa.

- O que eu faço na minha vida é problema meu. – Gina falou levantando-se.

- Isto vale pra mim também. – ele falou dando outro gole na garrafa.

Ele a observou andando de um lado para o outro na sua frente. Mesmo ela estando tão bela e sexy ele estava com uma raiva contida dentro dele pronta para explodir a qualquer momento.

- Pare de andar de um lado pro outro. – ele falou perturbado – está bem deixando enjoado.

Gina parou bem na frente dele e o encarou com fúria.

- Olhe para o outro lado, então. – ela cuspiu na cara dele – Ninguém o obrigou a olhar pra mim.

- Ótimo. – ele falou levantando-se e indo pro canto a esquerdo do porão e sentando-se no chão.

Harry pegou um dos cobertores que havia ali ao lado e o colocou contra a cabeça encostada na parede e observou Gina pegar uma garrafa de cerveja, ele sorriu sordidamente.

- O que foi? – ela replicou encarando-o furiosa – Nunca viu ninguém beber?

- Não, quer dizer eu nunca te vi beber. – ele acrescentou rapidamente – Você não bebia.

- As pessoas mudam, certo?

- É claro.

- Por exemplo, você mudou e foi pra pior que eu posso falar. O que você pensou que estava fazendo lá em cima, me provocando ciúmes?

- Eu acho que estava indo muito bem e você? – ele murmurou sarcasticamente.

- Por favor, me poupe. Você só estava conseguindo me deixar enojada. – ela mentiu descaradamente.

- Seja honesta, uma vez na vida Gina! – Harry levantou furioso – Você estava me provocando e eu em você, só um cego não veria.

- Pois então você é cego. Você fala de honestidade, certo? – ela começou se aproximando dele – Qual a última vez que você foi honesto consigo?

- Eu fui honesto quando eu disse que te amava.

- Foi? Quando você arruinou meu namoro com Draco e eu simplesmente larguei tudo pra ficar com você. – ela explicou ainda nervosa – Ou foi quando você percebeu que a Cho não queria nada com você a não ser sua popularidade?

- Você não entende. Eu estava confuso e você sabia.

- Eu entendo muito bem, Harry. – ela falou séria – Eu entendo que quando eu finalmente desisti de você e me afastei, você notou que eu existia e sentiu minha falta.

- Eu sempre notei sua existência. Você pode não ter percebido isso, mas eu amava cada segundo que passava ao meu lado. Eu sentia que podia perder qualquer coisa mas você continuaria lá me apoiando.

- Você nunca me demonstrou nada. Você nunca sentiu nada disso. Você só tinha olhos pra Cho.

- Para você notar meu desespero. Ela era uma isca para fazer ciúmes em você. – ele falou em desespero – Você nunca amou alguém com todo o seu ser e para protegê-lo chegou a desistir dele.

- Eu o amei demais, Harry... – ela disse deixando-se cair no chão infeliz – E não deixei de fazê-lo nunca!

Harry se acalmou vendo-se ao mesmo tempo tão perto e tão longe de Gina. Podendo lhe alcançar com as mãos mas ao sem ter a coragem para fazê-lo, vendo-a sofrer ali ao seu lado e sabendo que apenas uma palavra sua daria fim aquele sofrimento. Mas ele não fez nada. Permaneceu ali sentado, incapaz de pronunciar mais uma palavra e acabou por fechar os olhos e tentar imaginar que aquilo tudo era apenas um sonho ruim.


	4. O cupido contra ataca

4º capítulo – O cupido contra ataca

- Bom dia princesa. – Gina escutava uma suave voz a chamando.

"Que maravilha!" – ela pensou excitada – "Aquilo tudo na festa foi apenas um sonho ruim, quando eu abrir meus olhos, eu verei meu pai sorrindo."

- Droga! – Ela murmurou ao abrir os olhos.

- O que eu fiz agora? – Harry perguntou observando-a incrédulo.

- Você... – Ela falou tentando desamassar seu vestido levantando-se – Ah droga! Ainda estamos aqui!?

Agora que ela tinha adquirido a noção de espaço e tempo, praticamente ainda não tinha passado das nove da noite pois a música ainda rolava solta no andar de cima. E ela continuava no porão; presa com Harry.

- Você pensou que estivéssemos onde? – Harry perguntou com suspeitas sobre o que ela tinha sonhado.

- Droga!!! – ela gritou furiosa.

- Hei calma! – ele respondeu vendo-a fazendo gestos furiosos com os braços.

- Harry, cale a boca! – ela replicou ainda muito nervosa.

Depois de alguns segundos, quando ela se sentiu completamente desperta e tinha conseguido acalmar-se um pouco. (Bem pouco mesmo!)

- Tudo bem. Ainda estamos na festa, ela ainda não acabou, certo?

- Certo. – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- OK. – ela continuou séria.

- Gina, você está bem? – ele perguntou confuso. Certamente ela não estava nas melhores condições.

- Que cheiro é esse? – ela perguntou procurando de onde ele vinha.

- Que cheiro? – ele perguntou confuso

- Parece cheiro de álcool, algo parecido... – ela comentou ainda o observando com cautela.

- Você bebeu, não se lembra? – ele perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Meu Deus!!! – ela exclamou como se tivesse feito a pior coisa do mundo – Eu bebi? Eu bebi, eu bebi, eu bebi, eu bebi....

Ela continuou repetindo aquela frase como se fosse uma sentença de morta para ambos.

- Pare! – ele exclamou depois de ficar confuso de ouvir tantos "eu bebi" vindo dela. – Você precisa ficar tão histérica só por ter bebido um pouco? Você bebeu por sua livre espontânea vontade.

- Não mesmo! – ela falou ainda nervosa começando a andar de um lado para o outro – Você me provocou fez alguma coisa para eu ter feito isso, você fez não fez?

- Gina, você não se lembra do que aconteceu antes de você dormir, não?

- Pouca coisa... – ela disse observando um cobertor no chão – eu me lembro de ter ficado trancada aqui com você e depois de começarmos a brigar e...

Ela se calou. Ela tinha encontrado um espelho em cima de um móvel completamente empoeirado e até aquele instante entrou em choque.

- E...? – Harry falou para que ela continuasse.

- Meu Deus!! Eu estou horrível!! – ela disse vendo seu cabelo todo amassado sua maquiagem borrada e sem falar em seu hálito horrível de cerveja – Droga!

- Gina, você tem certeza que você vai ligar pra aparência agora?

- Cale a boca Harry. – ela falou ignorando o comentário dele – A propósito, porque você me acordou?

Ele não falou nada. Na realidade, ele sabia muito bem o motivo pelo qual a tinha acordado. Para lhe pedir desculpas pelas coisas que ele disse.

- Nada. Eu só pensei que você poderia achar alguma maneira de sairmos daqui. – ele mentiu discretamente observando arrumar seu cabelo com as mãos.

Ela se virou e sorriu maldosamente. Como se fosse alguém que escondesse uma chave para tirá-los de lá.

- Me diga, o que você acha que eu poderia pensar que nos tiraria daqui? – ela comentou suavemente.

- Não sei, você tem belas idéias para sair de improváveis situações. – ele observou com um olhar malicioso.

- É claro. E você tem as melhores idéias para nos colocar nelas. – ela respondeu sorrindo sem perceber. – Mas você está enganado, não consigo pensar em nada para nos tirar daqui.

- Hermione, você viu a Gina? – Draco sibilou discretamente.

- Não, pensei que ela estivesse com você. – Hermione respondeu confusa.

- Não, ela me largou na pista de dança e disse que tinha algo importante para dizer. – Draco falou de forma que estivesse omitindo certas informações.

- Sinto muito, mas não a vi. – respondeu Hermione.

Hermione observou Draco seguir pelo corredor que levaria para a cozinha e em seguida encontrou-se com Rony.

- Você viu o Harry por aí? – Rony perguntou procurando-o com os olhos – Parece que ele desapareceu.

- Não foi o único. – Hermione acrescentou séria – Gina também sumiu.

- Isto quer dizer que... – disse Rony concluindo que eles estavam juntos.

- Provavelmente. – Hermione sorriu abraçando Rony em seguida.

Gina estava decidida a procurar uma chave ou qualquer objeto pontiagudo o suficiente que pudesse abrir a fechadura e o tirá-los do porão. Ela abria e fechada às portas e gavetas do armário imundo que havia ali, tinha encontrado livros antigos do Harry, cadernos e fotografias. Até que ela estava abrindo a última gaveta que parecia estar emperrada e ela relutantemente decidiu pedir a ajuda dele.

- Pode me ajudar com isso? – ela perguntou indicando a gaveta.

Harry se levantou de seu canto afastado dela e apressou-se em puxar a gaveta, primeira só com uma mão, depois de sentir que estava bem presa tentou com as duas até conseguir.

Ele caiu sentando bem ao lado de Gina e bastante poeira saltou em cima deles devido à retirada da gaveta.

- Nossa! Parece que você não abre isso há séculos, hein?

- Verdade. – ele falou retirando a poeira de sua blusa.

Ela achou alguns pergaminhos e envelopes rabiscados, algumas fotografias um pouco amassadas, uma pequena caixinha e por último um caderno bem fino.

Ela pegou a fotografia que lhe pareceu mais familiar, os pais de Harry, eles estavam bem novos na foto e sorriam abraçados na foto.

- Você deve sentir muita falta deles... – ela murmurou distraída.

Ele não respondeu apenas pegou a foto das mãos dela e observou com ternura.

- Ás vezes, eu me pergunto como seria minha vida com eles. – ele disse sincero – Eu não sei se seria o mesmo.

- É claro que seria. – Gina afirmou séria de uma maneira que a deixava sexy – Você é o que você é Harry. As pessoas não mudam só vivem fases.

Ele a encarou sorrindo saudoso dos tempos de Hogwarts, de quando ela lhe falava belas coisas ou apenas lhe dizia como tinha sido seu dia, ou de como era bom apenas ficar assim admirando a beleza dela.

- O que é isto? – ela perguntou lendo um dos pergaminhos – Eu não acredito que você guardou?

Ela sorria incrédula a emoção era grande e a vontade de poder abraçá-lo era maior ainda. Eles tinham feito tantos estúpidos erros mas continuavam ambos ali a se amar quase em segredo.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou distraído ainda com a foto de seus pais.

- Aqui está. – ela disse encontrando a caixinha – Eu não acredito que você guardou isto por todos esses anos.

Ela abriu a pequena caixinha e de lá saiu um cupido encantado com um arco e flecha, aquele foi o primeiro presente de dia dos namorados que ela deu para ele, a pequena criatura entoou a voz e recitou.

"O amor é sempre paciente e bom. Nunca é ciumento."

"Amor nunca é ostentado ou orgulhoso.

Nunca é rude ou egoísta.

Ele não ofende e não é ressentido.

Amor não dá prazer às outras pessoas pecadoras...

...mas se deleita na verdade.

Está sempre pronto para se desculpar, na verdade, na esperança...

...nos tempos difíceis...

...que vierem."

_Eu te amo, Harry. Mais que ontem, mais que hoje e mais que amanhã para sempre._

_Virginia._

Ela observou o pequeno cupido entrar novamente na caixinha e ela a fechou. Se sentindo fragilmente emocionada, ela encontrou os brilhantes olhos de Harry.

- Gina...

Ela o encarou e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa o beijou com paixão e fervor.

**Nota da autora:** _Esse capítulo é relax e mostra o quanto esses dois se amam e tem tudo pra ficar juntos, mas não aposte tudo nisso, essa festa só está chegando ao final._

_Os. Esse poema aí foi retirado do filme "Um amor para recordar". Que eu fiz uma fic baseada no filme, por isso vejam o filme e leiam a fic. ï_


	5. A garota da beleza inesgotável

5º capítulo – A garota de beleza inesgotável

Eles já estavam a quase meia hora se beijando no chão do porão, parecia que a festa já não tinha a menor importância para eles. Ambos se amavam, mesmo que não quisessem admitir. Ou já tivessem admitido tanto que agora, só passavam o tempo se machucando.

- Eu esperei tanto por isso. – Gina murmurou em meio aos beijos.

Harry sorriu com a sinceridade dela. Mesmo que as vezes duvidasse, ela realmente não tinha mudado em nada.

- Eu também. – ele falou aliviado ao senti-la beijando seu pescoço, ele sorriu.

Ele continuaria acariciando o pescoço dela e a beijando se quando ele colocou a mão debaixo do vestido dela, ela não tivesse travado.

- Harry! – ela falou afastando o corpo dele de cima do dela – Espere! Nós não podemos...

- O que foi? – ele perguntou confuso.

Ele tinha esperado tanto por aquele momento. O momento no qual eles esqueceriam as magoas e as brigas e assumiriam que queriam ficar juntos. Mas parecia que o momento que ele tinha imaginado definitivamente, não era aquele.

- Isto não pode acontecer assim. – ela falou não entendendo o que ela mesma dizia – Eu quero dizer, isto não...

- O que foi? – ele a interrompeu começando a ficar nervoso – Eu pensei que estivesse tudo já tivéssemos superado isso. Não, é?

- Não. – ela disse sinceramente se levantando – Eu não posso esquecer a cena da sala tão fácil. Não é assim que eu imaginei.

- Você estava se esfregando com o Malfoy e....

- Você estava quase comendo a Chang – ela gritou rebelada.

- Quer saber, - ele disse nervoso se levantando – isto não vai dar certo.

- Ah não vai mesmo. – ela concordou furiosa se isolando no outro canto do porão – Você pode jogar esse estúpido presente no lixo, não valeu de nada mesmo...

Harry pegou a caixinha do cupido no chão e atirou novamente dentro da gaveta e jogou pro outro lado do armário sem nenhum cuidado. Ele estava furioso, estava tudo dando certo e ela tinha que relembrar o que tinha dado errado.

Três horas se passaram e eles continuavam a se ignorar, já era madrugada mas a música continuava a toda no andar de cima.

Gina olhou para sua frente e observou Harry caído no chão cochilando.

"Nossa!! Como ele consegue dormir em qualquer lugar..." – ela pensou com um pouco de inveja – "Como ele pode ser tão imbecil, eu não posso estar sempre a disposição dele assim que ele deixar a Chang... não é como ele pensa"

Por alguns segundos, ela desviou o olhar de Harry para a gaveta fora do armário agora bem próxima da escada.

Observou o fino caderno de couro com um olhar curioso sobre descobrir o que tinha dentro. Retirou seu salto e andou na ponta dos pés para não acordá-lo, não queria que ele a visse fuxicando em suas coisas.

Retirou o caderno da gaveta, estava bem empoeirado e bem velho, parecia não ser usado fazia anos e agora ele estava ali nas mãos dela sendo descoberto.

"_Eu sei que pode parecer besteira mas hoje eu me dei conta que eu possa estar amando alguém que nem ao menos sabia que amava."_

_Ela não poderia estar mais próxima de mim mas com todo o meu envolvimento com a Cho como eu poderia notá-la? Mas agora que eu a notei, não consigo a tirar de meu pensamento. Foi no último natal, com tantos anos convivendo ao seu lado como eu fui tão cego a ponto de não notar sua beleza._

_Ela parecia perdida em seus pensamentos e eu andava distraído preocupado com o meu próprio destino e o do mundo mágico. Foi então que a vi **realmente** pela primeira vez, isto pode parecer ridículo mas foi exatamente assim que aconteceu._

_Ela andava sobre a neve observando seus próprios pés, foi engraçado; eu desconhecia pessoas que olhavam para seus pés enquanto andavam, mais a simplicidade com que ela andava era mágica. Como se aquele lugar pertencesse a ela. E ninguém mais pudesse tirar dela._

_O liso cabelo ruivo sempre ficava encostado em seu rosto como se aquilo apenas acontecesse com ela mas não era simplesmente isso, ela tinha um jeito único de retirá-lo de seu rosto. Ela o assoprava._

_Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei admirando a beleza dela, as mechas ruivas combinavam perfeitamente com a pele branca e suas sardas. Ela naquele instante, deixava de ser a irmã do meu melhor amigo e virava, Vírginia, a garota da beleza inesgotável._

"Como eu poderia saber o quanto ele me amava enquanto ele estava sempre com ela?" – Gina se perguntou fechando o caderno com lágrimas em seu rosto – "Como eu saberia que ele me admirava tanto por apenas eu ser o que eu sou?"

Silêncio no andar de cima.

- Harry... – Gina o balança acordando-o – Harry... acorde.

- O que foi? – ele pergunta sonolento.

- Escute. – ela murmurou com mistério.

- Eu não escuto nada. – ele respondeu esfregando os olhos.

- É isto, a banda foi embora, a festa acabou. – falou Gina sorrindo de alegria.

- E? – Harry perguntou como se não fosse nada demais.

- Agora podemos sair daqui, seu idiota. – ela falou levantando-se e subindo as escadas.

Gina começou a bater violentamente no portão e gritar:

- Socorro!!! Ajudem!!!

Enquanto isto, Hermione tentava melhorar a situação da cozinha da casa quando escuta batidas vindas de algum lugar.

- Rony? – ela o chamou.

- Oi. – ele respondeu levantando-se do sofá.

- Eu escutei um barulho estranho, você pode ver se tem ratos no porão? – Hermione pediu com gentileza.

- Ah Mione, eu estou morto de sono e....

- Rony! – ela disse séria – Agora!

Rony guiou-se para o portão de metal que dava acesso ao porão contra a sua vontade resmungando coisas que Hermione não gostaria de ouvir.

Ele se deu conta que de fato estavam esmurrando o portão e decididamente, aquilo não eram apenas simples ratos. Ele retirou sua varinha de dentro do bolso e murmurou:

- Alorromora.

A porta abriu e ele observou uma Gina muito feliz em vê-lo.

- Gina o que você estava fazendo aí embaixo? – Rony perguntou confuso.

- Ah é uma longa história. – ela murmurou indo pro sofá.

- E talvez eu te conte. – Harry murmurou logo atrás de Gina – Algum dia.


	6. I love you and this forever

6º capítulo – I love you and this is forever

Já fazia dois dias que eu não falava com Harry. E talvez aquela longa noite que nós passamos juntos tenha me feito refletir sobre algumas coisas.

Inevitavelmente, quando estamos juntos acabamos nos magoando.

Quando estamos separados, não existimos.

Nos amamos mais do que a nós mesmos.

Bem, para alguns casais esses motivos são o bastante para viverem felizes para sempre e foi exatamente isto que aconteceu comigo e com Harry.

Hoje, eu estou casada com ele há dois anos e nós temos uma filha chamada, Mary.

Nós discordamos muito e brigamos bastante, mas é disso de que é uma relação, ninguém sabe mais do que eu como foi difícil, aqueles cinco anos sem vê-lo, sem falar com ele e por mais impossível que pareça a cada dia que ele sai de casa para o trabalho eu sinto que uma parte de mim vai com ele.

Para ele, eu sempre serei a garota de beleza inesgotável e para mim ele sempre será meu herói, meu coração e meu eterno amante.

- Oi Harry.

- Oi Gina.

Ele estava indo embora mais uma vez, eu poderia tê-lo deixado partir como da vez passada mas agora seria diferente agora eu estaria perdendo-o de uma vez por todas, ele tinha arranjado um emprego maluco que sempre o estava mandando pra viagens internacionais.

- Eu não quero ir antes que você saiba uma coisa. – ele murmurou colocando a mala no chão - Eu sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar.

- Eu sei. Na realidade, eu meio que sempre soube. – ela respondeu calma – Eu gostaria que nós...

- Eu gostaria disso também. – ele falou a abraçando em seguida.

_When I first saw you,  
I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me,  
I felt love.  
And after all this time,  
You're still the one I love. _

Eles se abraçaram e ficaram ali abraçados durante longos cinco minutos, mas a última chamada do vôo de Harry os fez despertar.

- Vá. – ela falou com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas – E eu espero sinceramente que seja feliz.

Harry a deixou e seguiu seu caminho ao portão que o conduziria ao avião que partiria de Londres. Aquela vez seria a última e talvez na próxima vez que ele voltasse ela já estivesse casada com quem quer que fosse, mas estaria feliz.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
_

Quando Gina abriu seus olhos novamente viu que ele já tinha ido embora. Mais uma vez ela perdera o amor de sua vida por uma questão de orgulho e vaidade.

"Eu gostaria que você ficasse" – ela pensou saindo do aeroporto e vendo o avião no céu.

Ao chegar na porta de seu apartamento. Estranhamente, Gina encontrou uma pétala de rosa no chão e alguns centímetros mais distante outra, e se estendeu um caminho de pétalas de rosa até chegar ao quarto dela.

_But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to  
_

Lá havia uma única rosa na cama e ela escutou uma voz próximo da porta.

- Você não pensou que eu realmente ia embora, pensou? – ele falou andando até ela ao vê-la sorrir.

- Não, acho que você não iria me deixar assim tão facilmente.

- É nisso você realmente aceitou, mas não pense que vai ser fácil ficar comigo.

- Eu nunca pensei. – ela murmurou.

_You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

Em seguida eu acho que vocês devem saber o que aconteceu. Se a gente se beijou?

Bem foi algo bem melhor que isso. Eu me mudei para a casa de Harry e do porão que nos fez reconciliar nós fizemos nosso recanto do amor. Parece meio piegas, não?

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to_

Mas foi isso mesmo, sabe aquele canto que se você falar alto demais um balde de água fria cai na sua cabeça. Bem parecido com isso mesmo. É meio que engraçado sabe, nós sempre discutimos pelas coisas mais banais e sempre concordamos nas coisas mais importantes eu acho que foi isso que fez nosso amor ter dado certo.

Nossos sentimentos de carinho e ternura só crescerão ao passar desse tempo e quando me lembro daquela noite quase interminável no porão lembro que valeu a pena. Pois foi ali que descobri o quanto meu marido me amava.

Infinitamente.

_  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
You're still the one  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

_NOTA DA AUTORA: Oie gente!!! Quem esperou muito e não desistiu de ler está fic aqui está a recompensa, finalmente o final!_

_Na realidade a fic já estava pronta, só estava faltando este último capítulo que eu acabei de fazer, posso dizer que essa fic foi só uma mera tentativa minha de tentar fazer uma fic de comédia romântica o que eu acho que não deu muito certo, mas valeu pelos comentários! Até a próxima!_


End file.
